


Our New Tradition

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sid and Geno help their daughter try out a recipe from the cookbook her kindergarten class made.





	Our New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very happy to contribute to the first edition of the SidGeno Fluff Fest 2018! =D This week's prompt was "baking".
> 
> This was inspired by a "family recipes cookbook" my sister's first-grade class made. She used my grandmother's recipe for brownies, but we discovered after the fact that a bunch of the measurements were switched, so we hope none of her classmates tried it!
> 
> Challah is a special bread traditionally eaten by Jews on Shabbat and other holidays. The recipe referenced here is the one my grandmother uses and is fairly standard from what I can tell.

"Anyechka..." Geno shook his little girl's shoulder gently. "Wake up, please..."

She opened her eyes ever so slightly and frowned. "Too early, Papa."

"Agree," Geno admitted. "But today we baking bread, remember?"

"CHALLAH!" She jumped out of bed and ran past Geno into the kitchen, where Sid was taking out the ingredients. "Challah, Daddy, Challah!"

"Anna, you need to get dressed," Sid laughed. She pouted and returned to her room just as Geno entered the kitchen. "This must be some good stuff if she's willing to wake up for it."

"You not at Family Food Day," Geno pointed out. "This stuff second-best of all the class."

Sid laughed, knowing full well that the vatrushkas they'd prepared according to Baba Malkina's recipe had been the best food in Anna's kindergarten class - well, according to Anna and Geno, at least. Sid hadn't been able to attend the event due to captain duties, but Geno had attended and sampled everything. He and Anna had returned home with no extra vatrushkas, but with a cookbook containing the recipes from the students' families. And now, on their first free day since the event, they were going to try one of the recipes.

"Challah!" Anna ran back into the kitchen, this time dressed in a Pens shirt and corduroy pants. "Esther Zalmanovski says it makes the whole kitchen smell good!"

"Let's prove it!" Sid helped Anna wash her hands before washing his own. While Geno washed his hands, Sid and Anna dissolved the yeast, then mixed it with a few other ingredients.

"One whole bag of flour - not the goalkeeping kind!" Geno laughed at his own joke as he emptied the flour into a large bowl. Anna giggled, but Sid merely rolled his eyes. "And now we put the stuff in the well!"

The 'well' was a hollowed-out section in the center of the bowl, and the 'stuff' was the mixture of the other ingredients. Sid poured it in and began to knead.

After about a minute, Geno proclaimed, "My turn!" Sid lifted up his hands and allowed his husband to pick the sticky not-quite-dough from his fingers. Geno then proceeded to knead, grunting every so often to emphasize just how hard he was working. "Good workout, eh, Sid?"

Sid sputtered adorably before turning to Anna. "Want to have a try?"

"OK!" She waited for her Daddy to pick the less sticky not-quite-dough from her Papa's fingers, then stepped up to the bowl. With a little help from both Sid and Geno, she managed about ten kneads before needing her hands cleaned.

Sid did some more kneading, then Geno finished the job, deliberately flexing his arms much more than was strictly necessary. They covered the bowl with a dishtowel and consulted the recipe.

"Let rise for about two hours," Sid read aloud from the cookbook. "That means we wait."

"I'm know what we can do for two hours," Geno mused, waggling his eyebrows.

"What, Papa?" Anna asked.

"Go back to bed, of course!" Geno replied with a deliberate wink in Sid's direction.

Sid shook his head.

"But we got up so early!" Anna whined. "Please, Daddy??"

"Please, Daddy??" Geno repeated. "I mean, please, Sidka??"

"No," Sid said in his captain's voice. "We are going to the basement for shooting practice."

"OK!" Anna ran past her fathers, who got the pucks and sticks from the closet.

"Anyechka definitely a Crosby," Geno mused. "Never too tired for hockey."

Sid laughed and gave Geno a quick peck on the cheek. "We can go to bed early and do whatever you're thinking tonight."

"Deal." They went down to the basement and took turns being goalie for Anna until it was time to check on the challah.

The challah had roughly doubled in size and was practically spilling out of the bowl. "Esther Zalmanovski says that's a good thing!" Anna said happily.

"I'm trust Esther Zalmanovski advice!" Geno replied as he spread flour on the countertop. Sid somehow managed to get the dough out of the bowl and onto the flour, then kneaded it into a large ball and separated it into six pieces.

"I want to do the first one!" Anna declared.

"OK!" Sid helped her split one of the six pieces into thirds, then roll each third into a log, pinch them together at one end, and braid them. She then pinched together the other end and placed the loaf in a pan. Geno helped her with the next of the six pieces.

"Now Daddy," Anna insisted, taking a step back so Sid could work. "Papa goes last. Three years SuperLeague."

Sid laughed, while Geno blinked a few times in surprise. "Who teach you that?"

"Everyone in Pittsburgh knows that, Papa." 

"She has a point," Sid noted. He finished his two loaves, then stepped aside to let Geno do the last two loaves. They covered the loaves with the dishtowel. "Now we let them rise for an hour."

"Back to the basement!" Anna ran past them surprisingly quickly. 

"Smart kid," Geno observed. "Best daughter with best Daddy."

Sid kissed Geno firmly and replied, "Best daughter with best Papa." They walked down to the basement, where Anna had decided to be goalie this time.

They returned to the kitchen after an hour. Geno helped Anna crack and beat an egg so they could brush each loaf, then Sid helped Anna sprinkle poppy seeds on each loaf. Sid and Geno placed them in the preheated oven, then cleaned up while the loaves baked.

Just as Anna's classmate had promised, the kitchen smelled wonderful by the time the challah was ready to come out of the oven. They let the loaves cool before Sid cut into one of them.

"Yummy!" Anna declared.

"I could get used to this," Sid agreed.

Geno nodded. "If win tomorrow, we make tradition."

They won the next day, so it became a tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! I'm very new to this fandom and to hockey in general, so please let me know if something's off!!


End file.
